You're mine
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Solo debes mirarme a mi... #Semana KorrAsami, día 3: Celos.


_Hola a todos, ¿cómo la han pasado en esta hermosa semana KorrAsami en español? Espero que tan bien como yo. Ahora, aquí les dejo mi contribución para este día tres, "celos"… Espero les guste. _

You're mine...

¿Por qué le sonríes a ella?, ¿Por qué juegas con su cabello y no con el mío como antes?, ¿Por qué tomas su mano con tanta familiaridad? No lo entiendo. Hace unos meses esas bellas esmeraldas que tienes como ojos solo se fijaban en mi, antes pensaba que lo que tanto contemplabas era a ese maestro fuego que es mi actual pareja... Pero no era así... Me observabas a mi, te deleitabas mirándome entrenar y te relamías con lujuria tus labios cuando las gotas de sudor acariciaban mi fornido y bien tonificado cuerpo. Pero ahora, ya no me vez de la misma forma. Estas jugando conmigo y con estas emociones nuevas que empiezo a sentir por ti y me enoja, pero a la vez me encanta.

¿Cuando empecé a ver a mi novio como un amigo y a ti de esta forma? No lo sé, pero lo que me hizo darme cuenta que te quería fueron estos celos que me carcomen viva cada día que te veo con esa secretaría tuya. La detesto. Quisiera poder hacer uso de toda mi influencia como el Avatar en turno y mandarla lejos de ti y, así, volver a ser el centro de tu mundo. Solo me debes mirar a mi, solo debo existir yo en tu cabeza, yo soy la única que puede sacarte suspiros, quien robe tus deseos y sueños, pero, sobre todo, solo yo quiero estar en ese corazón mecánico y cálido que esta dentro de tu pecho. Cada vez que te veo con ella la sangre me hierve y, aunque me duela admitirlo, uso a Mako para darte celos y hacerte sentir lo que yo siempre tengo en mis adentros cuando noto que esa mujer te tocó el pelo o roza su mano con la tuya. Ambas podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que despediste a tu secretaria y ahora eres tú la que me cela y es endemoniadamente lindo verte de esa forma tan atípica en ti. Cuando estoy cerca de Mako noto con placer como tu usual relajado ceño se frunce denotando tus sentimientos con gran facilidad para mis ojos expertos, y te muerdes el labio con desdén provocando en mi el deseo constante de ser yo quien torture esos carnosos labios rojos y haga correr el labial que hay en ellos quitándolo por completo. Adoro verte intentar inútilmente ocultar tu enojo cuando beso a mi "novio" a pesar de que realmente a la que quiero devorar es a ti. Y, oh, por mis vidas pasadas, cuando te acercas a mi e intentas proclamarme como tuya, pero no puedes porque sabes que no lo soy, me derrites por completo... Verte celosa es como un afrodisiaco para mi ser entero.

Soy una mala persona por usar a Mako solo para darte celos, lo sé, pero tú iniciaste este juego primero y ahora debes acatar las reglas como son. Yo soy la Avatar Korra, novia del detective Mako y tú, Asami Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro y mi compañera de juegos. No podemos estar juntas y lo sabemos, pero estos celos enfermos que nos provocamos mutuamente son excitantes porque ambas tenemos conocimiento de que, cuando la noche caiga y nuestros amantes en turno sucumban al sueño, nosotras nos esperaremos para dejar en claro una cosa: Bajo las sabanas tú eres mía y yo soy toda tuya, puede que de día nos veamos con otras personas y los celos nos envenene el alma, pero mientras la luna siga arriba, aquel sentimiento dañino será nuestro alimento para hacer aquel acto carnal con más deseo.

..::~Fin~::..

_Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, logré hacer este drable algo extraño, perdón si las ideas están algo confusas pero es que lo hice a las tres de la mañana, ya saben, mi hogar aún sigue infestado de gente y eso me impide bastante el concentrarme en escribir… prefiero hacerlo cuando no hay nadie o en el silencio absoluto, cosa que no tengo últimamente… ¡Pero lo hice con todos los buenos deseos que caben en mi frío y podrido corazón! _

_Este tema me costó bastante trabajo puesto que, de manera personal, no soy alguien celoso… Me cuesta mucho trabajo identificar lo que siento, por ende, desconozco qué es esta emoción y quizá lo he sentido antes, pero de seguro lo he confundido por algún otro… Anyway, la cuestión es que fue un reto escribir algo en lo cual son inexperta, pero en fin… espero que cumpliese con sus expectativas. _

_**Zakuro Hatsune. **_


End file.
